Why not?
by Greendarkness16
Summary: One shot. Severus and Harry have fun while playing a game.


**This is my first time doing a lemon scene so I thought I would give it a try. Thank you to GeminiSinger for being my beta for this story.**

**I don't own Harry potter. Even if I wish I did.**

Harry was walking down the hallway towards his common room. It was after curfew and he needed to be there fast, he could not risk His master catching him again. Not this time, this time there was to much to lose.

Harry had almost made it to the portrait of the fat lady when he ran into someone. He was praying that the person who he ran onto wasn't his master, but knowing his luck he looked up to meet a pair of black eyes. The same black eyes that belonged to Snape his professor, who might also be his lover.

"We'll, well, well. What do we have here?" Snape asked no one in particular.

"But that's not fair Severus! I was almost there, you cheated," Harry yelled feeling like a child again.

"Those were the rules of the bet if I found you before you entered your common room you would be my slave for the night. And what do we have here? A caught Harry Potter before he has entered his common room" Severus bragged with a smirk on his face. Harry pouted he didn't care if he was acting like a child.

"Now don't be like that," Severus said leaning closer to his lover and whispered in his ear "bad slaves don't get to have fun." Severus then started to place kisses and nips along Harry's necks. Harry shivered. His weak point was his neck and Severus knew it, he used it to his advantage at every chance he could.

Harry needed more he needed to feel Severus inside if him. But he knew that Severus would take forever to get it because of the game they were playing. The only way he could get him to do it, and do it hard was by punishment. So he did the first thing he thought of. He ran.

"Get back here Harry!" Severus yelled, not pleased at all. Severus chased Harry all the way down to his rooms in the dungeon. When he said the password to open his rooms he stopped when he saw Harry's cloths littering he floor. Severus followed he trail of cloths that lead to his bedroom door he opened to see quite a pleasing sight. Harry was lying on his back fisting is cock while his other hand had to fingers in his ass.

"I need you sev, so bad," Harry moaned out pumping his hard member faster.

"You've been a bad boy, why should I treat you?" The potion master asked while smirking.

"I'm sorry master, please I need you. I want your huge cock inside of me," Harry begged. Severus decided to give his little slave something. He walked to the bed and spelled his cloths off.

"Come here,pet," the black haired man commanded when he was seated at the end of the bed. Not wanting to be punished Harry started to crawl over to his master. Once he was there his master took his hand and guided his head down till his face was in front of his masters hard member. Getting the hint and wanting to please his master he licked Severus's pick from base to to tip. After hearing his master moan he took as much as his cock as he could bobbing his head up and down. What Harry couldn't reach with his mouth he used his hands, pumping Severus's cock.

When Severus was close to cuming he grabbed the back of his lovers head and pulled his up into a heated kiss. While they kissed Severus pushed Harry back so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread open. Severus pulled away from the kiss and placed 3 digits on Harry's mouth. The griffindor opened his mouth and eagerly sucked and licked his fingers. When Severus felt that the fingers where wet enough he took them from his slaves mouth and moved them to Harry's puckered entrance.

Harry moaned at the feeling of the intruding digit. Severus quickly added the second and third finger because Harry was still stretched from when he had been touching himself. Severus smirked at the thought.

"No more, I'm ready. Please take me," Harry begged. Severus obliged. Taking his fingers out he quickly trusted forward and into Harry entrance.

"Ah, oh god, sev move," Harry moaned out while wiggling his hips. Severus pulled almost completely out of his slave then thrusted back in. Harry screamed as his prostate was hit. Severus kept thrusting at a fast pace while Harry thrusted his hips down to meet the potions professor trying to to keep it so that his prostate was hit. After one final thrust Harry and Severus came together.

When Severus calmed down from the after effects of his orgasm he slid out of his lover ass and quickly cast a cleaning spell on Harry's stomach and the sheets. Severus laid down and brought Harry into his arms.

"So what did you think? Should we play a game like that again?" Harry asked while snuggling into his older lover.

"Why not," was the reply Harry got before Severus breath evened out telling him that he had feel asleep.

**thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
